This invention relates generally to the field of mechanisms used to temporarily connect an implement to a tractor, and more particularly to mechanisms known as three point hitch systems or assemblies. Even more particularly, the invention relates to a coupling assembly that is mounted or connected to the three point hitch assembly of a tractor or similar equipment and which receives and retains an implement having three triangularly disposed pins in the standard three point pattern.
The three point tractor hitch assembly is a well known mechanism for connecting an implement to a tractor or similar vehicle. In general, a typical three point hitch assembly comprises an upper arm and two lower hitch arms, each having a hook to receive the pins of an implement, which are dispersed in the standard triangular pattern. Most known three point hitch assemblies are not fully automatic and require the operator to manually manipulate components, usually from the ground. Known systems are also susceptible to the implement becoming loose or dislodged during use. Examples of various types of three point hitch and similar implement mounting systems can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,094 to Alexander et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,758,285 to Ollefs, U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,737 to Bailey et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,959 to Pemberton, U.S. Pat. No. 6,764,270 to Bernhardt et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,928 to Niday, among others.
It is an object of this invention to address the problems and drawbacks of the known three point hitch implement mounting systems and assemblies. It is an object to provide a three point mounting hitch assembly that does not require manual manipulation of the hitch components. It is an object to provide such an assembly that can be mounted onto standard tractor three point hitch assemblies. It is an object to provide such an assembly that provides a means to properly locate the upper and lower hooks relative to the implement pins using electric or hydraulic means. It is an object to provide such an assembly that allows the lower hooks to be spread and contracted horizontally relative to each other, and for the lower hooks to be spread or contracted vertically relative to the upper hook. It is an object to provide such an assembly that extends the lower hooks in a generally vertical yet slanted direction, such that the implement pins are wedged upon vertical retraction of the lower pins. It is an object to provide such an assembly wherein the lower hooks are spread horizontally simultaneously, and where the lower hooks are raised and lowered independently. Additional objects not expressly stated above will be apparent upon review of the disclosure to follow.